creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ClericofMadness
Almost forgot these: Old Talk CoM Talk Archive 1 Pasta/Image of the month Hey cleric, what's the plan with the current pic and pasta of the month? The ones that are up are for May & June. Should I go ahead and change them up, or do we have something set up for this month's voting? StabbyStab 20:45, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't remember what the emails suggested. What were your ideas? IIRC we wanted to use that as a way to introduce new users to new and good pastas, not just the classics. ClericofMadness 20:48, August 10, 2011 (UTC) The Pill is a pretty good and unknown lovecraftian pasta I pulled off of /x/ a while ago. As for the picture, I have no idea. Otherwise, there's The Strangers. It would need to be retyped before it was put up though. I'm open to any suggestions you might have. StabbyStab 21:09, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Im new... Hi So im kinda new (just joined like 5 min ago) I really like all these stories ive been reading. I actually some of my own but i dont know how to write them lol. Got it working. Nevermind I would like to appeal a deleted pasta. I tried to reach u in the chat. Anyways my pasta was deleted for bad grammar and "Creepy Cliches". I would like to appeal it and have someone edit it. Thanks in advance Bill9929 02:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I'll edit it, It's kind of bullshit someone deleted it, I have only deleted things under the User's request, or after consulting another admin about it I know I have been the culprit of deleting a pasta, but only if it was put on the Marked for deletion category by somoene who is not just adding categories for the hell of it.. or talking to Xan about it Weirdozzy 02:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC) The user that deleted my creepypasta claims to be an "admin" her username is StabbyStab. Bill9929 02:35, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Sweet fancy Moses. Blowing up my phone and breaking this page's format. You still haven't told me what pasta it was...have you? And Stabby is an admin from the Pre-Xan era. ClericofMadness 02:42, August 11, 2011 (UTC) My PC got glitched up and did that. Sorry Bill9929 02:44, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Easy fix. So damn glad I JUST archived the old 3-miles of talk now... ClericofMadness The Pajama pasta yeah lol, it was about samuel L Jackon, and about black people and all that, The person who reported it to me, reported it for "Highly offensive content and extreme Racism" Weirdozzy 03:14, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Admin Rights Change? Hey Cleric, I seem to have run into trouble with some wiki users and wierdozzy regarding the deletion of some pastas that I didn't feel were up to wiki standards. If they're close, I will give guidelines to make them higher wiki quality, but I've found a few that are nowhere near wiki quality, from troll pasta to something that was clearly created in 5 minutes and never editied, and violates most of if not all of our writing guidelines. Is it still within my power to delete these pastas, or is there some process involved in getting it approved? If anything's changed in the time I was away, and I'm missing a new rule, don't hesitate to tell me about it. I'm working on maintaining wiki cleanliness and would like to maintain the power to delete pastas I feel are unsuitable for the wiki. In this last case, weirdozzy undid my edit, and I plan on leaving it be because he's already talked to the user, citing racism as a reason that the pasta should be undeleted. Re-deleting it would only make the admins seem disorganized. I feel like I missed something, and clearly laid out the problems with the pasta on the user's talk page, and can't find racism as a cause for deletion. Do you have any idea what's going on? Sorry if I'm causing you trouble because I'm missing a part of the new system. StabbyStab 03:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Normally we hold votes for this sort of thing, (Or atleast I try to) between other admins, I try not to delete things without consulting someone else, or having the Authors request to delete it. When I was first appointed to mod, I was told to talk to other admins first before making decisions on deleting pastas. Trust me...there are sooo many I wanted to delete on sight, but I couldn't haha and calm down on the "Racism" HOMESTAR didn't have it, The Pajamas pasta had it, and Cleric Clearly laid it out that the pasta I am mentioning was worthless Weirdozzy 03:21, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Just checking in with cleric to make sure everything is running the way I thought it was. I was around when the wiki was started, and I'm trying to make sure I'm still in the loop when it comes to rules and changes. Last I remember it, admins could do as we pleased when it came to deleting troll pasta/bad pasta to maintain overall wiki quality. I marked the homestar pasta for deletion so that another admin could pass judgement on it, but the author kept removing my edits. StabbyStab 03:26, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah people usually take MARKED FOR DELETION off of their page pretty face lol Weirdozzy 03:28, August 11, 2011 (UTC) If he/she does it again, I'll lock the page until we come to a decision. StabbyStab 03:29, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I think one or more of us are confused. Ozzy undeleted the Homestar (Cliches and other formatting errors, but has potential maybe) and the other one is the racism, scat, utter crapfest. The one Ozzy undid was by bill, the other is by thisisitsir. Homestar, notbad, other thing I can't be arsed to remember the name of, veryungood. Only thing I think is at issue here was the haste with wich Homestar was deleted. I mean, it did look very ungood HTP-y the way I saw it formatted... ClericofMadness 03:31, August 11, 2011 (UTC) SRSLY U GUIZE. Damn, lmao. This is the 5th time trying to post this! Y'all are too fast. More coming because dang. ClericofMadness If people are undoing MARKED tags, warn them the first time or two, then give them a day ban. Again? Week. Again? Month. Again? over9000 years. ClericofMadness As far as rules, check out my wiki-blogs for any newer rules, and if you have a question, just ask. That's what I'm a-here for~ ClericofMadness 1 year of creepypasta Looking at some of the first posts I made, the wiki has been up for just over a year. It was created august 7th or 8th. Want to do something to celebrate the first birthday of the wiki? Are any of the founders other than you and me still active or in contact? We could use this as an opportunity to show a few of the creepypasta junkies who got this thing rolling that it's still going strong. StabbyStab 03:38, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Cleverbot and BEN I just deleted 7 pastas to do with cleverbot and BEN. We need to add a section to the rules telling people to stop posting these. Where are we keeping the rules ATM? Edit: Make that 11 pastas. I forgot to search under just "BEN". StabbyStab 19:36, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Well I was making rules updates via my blog posts, but I will see if there isn't a complete TEH RULEZ page set up, and if there isn't I will make one. ClericofMadness 01:24, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi! When I submitted mothman cometh, there were white boxes making it difficult to read. How can I fix it? Looking for a certain creepypasta. Only read it once / ever found it once, don't remember the name of it, this was a while ago. It has something to do with like, going into the closet, turning all the lights off, then chanting or something, end up in a hospital or insane asylum, go to front desk, no one is there if I remember, walk into a certain room. Someone / something is in the room, you talk to it, if it says one thing you die instantly and if it says another thing you have to run from it and you can't stop running until you pass out or it'll kill you. Some details might be wrong, not even sure if it is a legit story or not. All I know is it was interesting and I'd like to find it again to show to a friend. Any help would be awesome. Help? Looking for a certain creepypasta. Only read it once / ever found it once, don't remember the name of it, this was a while ago. It has something to do with like, going into the closet, turning all the lights off, then chanting or something, end up in a hospital or insane asylum, go to front desk, no one is there if I remember, walk into a certain room. Someone / something is in the room, you talk to it, if it says one thing you die instantly and if it says another thing you have to run from it and you can't stop running until you pass out or it'll kill you. Some details might be wrong, not even sure if it is a legit story or not. All I know is it was interesting and I'd like to find it again to show to a friend. Any help would be awesome. Sounds like you mean The Holders (Series). If not, let me know. ClericofMadness 23:30, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi It's nice to be in this wiki.I like horror stuff,but sometimes i can't sleep because of this.I love dinosaurs,do you like them?Dino-Mario 02:38, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi It's nice to be in this wiki.I like horror stuff,but sometimes i can't sleep because of this.I love dinosaurs,do you like them?Dino-Mario 02:40, August 16, 2011 (UTC) How can I post? Hi,um....Im new here, so can you tell me how to write a pasta, thanks!-Lihtning Master On the main page, clickCreate a new page on this wiki Or, y'know. Click there. ClericofMadness 17:13, August 16, 2011 (UTC) deleted image im sorry for the inconvenience, but what image are you talking about and where was it posted? and i will be much more careful next time. Ischmael 03:39, August 17, 2011 (UTC) hey Did you read my pasta? (If so what did you think?) and also, how do i put it on the article listings? I did, and it was a relief that it was not Herobrine-related. You go to Article Listing and edit the section with the first letter of your pasta's name. Pastas beginning with The, etc., are modified as I did yours. The Mysterious Light > Mysterious Light, The. Remember three things when posting a pasta: Capitalization, Categorization, and Article Listing Insertion. ClericofMadness 23:10, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi ClericofMadness.I'm Dino-Mario.I love Dinosaurs and prehistoric animals,do you love them too???I like reading and watching horror stuff,That's why i joined this wiki.To create my own horror stories.I created a wiki about prehistoric life before man.It's called Prehistopedia,but also Sauropedia Wiki.If you like prehistoric life,google it and join it!!!Dino-Mario 02:11, August 18, 2011 (UTC) hey! thanks for walcoming me! any good stories? thanks! whats the meaning of OC? sorry if I put in the wrong place, that was beacause i didnt know where i have to put it. Original Content. It's something someone created, and not something found floating around on the 'net. ClericofMadness 02:12, August 19, 2011 (UTC) hello.... Hey Cleric. Sorry to bother, but I'd like to ask you something. (this isn't about the stuff I messaged you about, though I would still like you to check that as well) I had this idea on one day about something new- specifically, creepy images. I know we already have them, but could we add sounds or music to them in a pasta to give a creepy atmosphere? (i know some idiots will abuse this, and I suspect this could be enough reason to cancel the idea entirely) Peace for ourselves requires peace for all peoples 16:37, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't think there's a music tag, and if there is...still firefox blocks most HTML music. Creepypasta deletion request I would like this creepypasta I made deleted: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Tattered_Fan And I will never forget to add to the article list after making a creepypasta. Sliding Ghost 00:53, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Done, and thank you. You can also be on the lookout for articles not already on the listing, as that would help everyone out! ClericofMadness Y U DELETE MY PAGE!!!! I'm kidding, I was sorta annoyed that the rest of the troll pastas are left, When mine was just a joke, I don't care much though, Just asking what was wrong, See ya. I was very badly written. We're working on getting the troll pastas out of here, but it is going to take some time. There are also many other things that need work. Don't fret. There's always the Trollpasta Wiki. Sorry, It was a Accident. I was there writing a really good pasta until I pressed backspace by accident. Unaware that the browser was going to go back, I pressed publish. Sorry, It was an accident. Wooh! 11:34, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Accidental talk edits. Hello, I'm new to the site. While commenting on the talk page for the story Playing With Sound I wound up editing my comment multiple times by mistake. As a result the main article shows 4 edits to the talk page and only one message. Is that OK? If not, is there any way to fix it so that the edit counter is actually indicative of the number of comments? No way to fix, but as long as it was an error (they happen) it's okay ClericofMadness 20:07, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Also, I don't remember which, but one article actually had a bona fide comments section below the story (instead of a separate talk page). Is that going to be extended to the whole wiki eventually? Javer80 19:50, August 22, 2011 (UTC) There's an option for the comments section, but it's not active. I don't really like the idea of it, because it goes directly under the article, and that can be a LOT of scrolling and lag trying to refresh heavier pages. ClericofMadness 20:07, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Why does your icon appear to be made in like, 5 seconds in MS paint?Suprememessage 1) Didn't make it 2) Because it represents Chaos. 3) Eh. ClericofMadness 20:57, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, hello! :D Hi! Meh, i'm a newfag. So I have no idea how to work wiki's. (God, I sound stupid. Then again, thats because I am. XD) And... Yeah, thats pretty much everything I have to share on that note. Trolololol. I suck at writing stories, but hey. At least I tried. Image rights Surprise, surprise, confused again. What requirements should be fulfilled before posting a picture on an article? The one I'm thinking of is a photo on Flickr, but in general, is it enough to include a credit to the original owner (or as close as possible), or do I need their express permission/blood signature/whatever? How do you even know if you have the right to use a particular image? Sorry if there was a better page to ask this; I looked, but nothing seemed both apropos and likely to get an answer. Javer80 05:11, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Um, general fair use guidelines I suppose. I think credit is good, but if they ask me to delete it I will. I ish teh n00bs on that. ClericofMadness 05:19, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Cold Tom story Hi, sorry! I see my pasta is marked for deletion- I added the page it was originally on as the photo. Does this save it, or will it still be deleted? Thanks for everything! It was because when I first saw it, it was formatted all wonky. I marked it to make sure I could find it again! ClericofMadness Article Listing Progress Hey Cleric... just wanted to tell you I've finished posting everything needed in the "A" section of the Article Listing :))))))) Mr.Zalgopasta Hey again... I've just finished "E" :))))))) Mr.Zalgopasta WINNING. Hey... just wanted you to know that I've (been) done for the day and that I'm on "M" right now. I'll try my best to finish tomorrow. Mr.Zalgopasta P.S. I would've finished "M" but (since I had two tabs open I signed out on one... and subsequently the other by accident) it didn't save 'cause it said I "wasn't signed in". Sucks right? lol Hey Cleric... wanted you to know that I only have "S" and "T" to go :))))))) I'll leave you another message when I'm done. Mr.Zalgopasta ...dude. You're breaking the page lol. You're just putting in the article name, not the actual links. You're also putting in everything that's listed on the All Pages aren't you? I thought you were going to check to see if 1) The page was a pasta 2) It existed D:D:D:D: Continue on, though. I will clean it up after you're done, somehow. ClericofMadness 22:39, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh shit really? It doesn't make a link automatically... -.- wow. Sorry lol. Learning curve. Mr.Zalgopasta Hi cleric, first of all i apollogize for all the problems i had here, and second one is it can be possible that you put a new category about murder or assasination? Hi there Hi cleric, first of all i apollogize for all the problems i had here, and second one is it can be possible that you put a new category about murder or assasination? For now? Not really needed. We have Death. Also, remember. Minecraft, Zelda, PokeMon imply Video Games. They don't get both. Lost Episodes can't have Television. If a pasta has either Ghosts, Beings, Monsters, Demons/Devil, or Cryptids, it cannot have any of the others. Either it's a Ghost or its not, a Being or it's not, etc. ClericofMadness 00:54, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again Cleric... ...for the help you gave me on IRC. I added the videos to the pasta (And I made a YT video about the trollpasta I made) :-)--DarkBladeSeth 12:31, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Done!!! Fuckin Finally lol. Hey Cleric, Just left a message to tell you I'm done (thank Christ). I actually remembered to make links today too! lol. Mr.Zalgopasta Your Response Yes i read it, dont worry..... zeadran? zedran...? hey cleric sorry to disturb you or anything, but that user zeadran is pointsgaming, and although it seems like I'm a snitch, he shouldn't be able to get away with getting useless points.I'm new to this site and I think just like all other newbies on the site, Zeadran should be punished for not following the rules. Thanks for your consideration00:16, August 26, 2011 (UTC)I'm sorry if that was mean, but screw your feelings, I want to get a point across. How exactly is he 'gaming? Also, nice 21k GET. ClericofMadness 00:17, August 26, 2011 (UTC) lol i know, the second it popped up I thought "100 points, reward, go to talk page to see more....what?" BUT anyways, he's not entirely gaming, but he is trying to get points for no reason at all. If you look back at the activity a while ago, you can see a bunch of edits by him within a 30 second to 1 minute difference. Please punish him or give him a warning for it at least so he doesn't clutter up other people's important Creepy Pastas and information. I'm sorry if that was mean, but screw your feelings, I want to get a point across. 00:24, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Already left a message on his page. If he makes any pointless edits furtherwise, Private Message (not public) in chat. ClericofMadness 00:43, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it sucks HAHA i know it sucks but i wasnt used to creepypasta anyway so good to meet you :) Um, who are you in relation to whatever you're talking about? ClericofMadness Zaedrin again. Sorry about the surge of contributions, Cleric. I'm pretty new to this whole Wikia thing, but I'm trying my best to be a good contributor. I didn't mean to pointsgame either, I just wanted to upload some good spooky images for all of us Creepypasta connoisseurs to enjoy. Live and learn as I always say. But to ensure that this does not happen again, what should be a good time to wait between posts? If you're adding pictures to a gallery, do them all at once. Adding categories to a page? All at once. Make a new page? Put the categories on then. Make as few edits as needed. ClericofMadness 17:27, August 26, 2011 (UTC) A Letter its ok, id rather have no one know about this. i dont like people saying sad and compassionate things to me. I can delete the page if you would like ClericofMadness 23:21, August 26, 2011 (UTC) That would be nice, thanks. Done. ClericofMadness I'm sorry but I'm just gonna cry now. It seems weird saying it online but fuck anyone.. Jacob Howls May 3 1989- August 26 2011 23:28, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Two Categories I believe there should be categories for "Parody Pastas" (such as The Holders parodies) and The Holders series itself.--'ME GUSTA!' 17:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, if someone is going to upload aaaaaall the original (non parodist) Holders...lol I've already added two of them; just 536 to go!--'ME GUSTA!' 17:30, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, think of categories as book shelves, made to hold books (Pastas). Would you build an entire bookshelf just for 1-2 books? ClericofMadness 17:35, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hrmm...no.. Should I keep adding The Holders pastas, though?--'ME GUSTA!' 17:36, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I made a Holders category. However, since it will be in both Ritual and Items/Objects, stories with the Holders tag don't get those other categories, much like how Lost Episodes doesn't get Television, or Zelda, et al. get Video Games. ClericofMadness 17:39, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, then. Would it still be appropriate to add the "People" "Devil/Demons" "Monsters" categories should they appear in the story?--'ME GUSTA!' 17:40, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Try to also remember that Categories are used to help both newer and older readers find similar pastas. ClericofMadness 17:46, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, then. Thank you.--'ME GUSTA!' 17:47, August 27, 2011 (UTC) @ Response to peroid talk with me I use grammar >:D Clearly not. Titles are NOT sentences, yo. Putting a period at the end of a title is a grammatical sin :| I'm not trying to be rude, but who is teaching people to treat a title like a sentence? ClericofMadness 00:32, August 30, 2011 (UTC) About Red Mist I tried bringing that creepypasta back to this wiki so people would leave the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki I moderate alone, but you seem to have had it deleted. Isn't that the type of stuff you guys are supposed to embrace? What happened? 00:45, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Red Mist <--- It's still here ClericofMadness 00:52, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Creepypasta Wiki featured on Newscenter5 Eyeopener Boston. This morning i was watching the news where they do a section about the sites the news anchors have stumbled upon. One of them said something that cought my ear "Do you have a creepy story" i quickly looked at the TV and the anchor said "This site called Creepypasta Wiki and it is a great place to publish your creepy story" then he said "Now there is a catch" "There are some rules like you do have to post the story on a message board before you can post it on the site, and it has to be nothing less than creepy" a screenshot was shown of the site. then he said "The URL is creepypasta.wikia.com". I tried to record it but my DVR was full. I was really excited that the LOCAL NEWS talked about Creepypasta Wiki. Bill9929 00:54, August 30, 2011 (UTC) YOU HAVE GOTTA BE KIDDING MEEEEEEEEEEEE ClericofMadness 01:26, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm not. It usualy gets a good number of viewers in the Boston area. I would of posted this right away IF and i said IF they talked about it on The Today Show or another national show. But probaly most of boston probaly saw that. Bill9929 01:30, August 30, 2011 (UTC) AND I JIZZED. IN MY PANTS. ClericofMadness 01:32, August 30, 2011 (UTC) HOLEEEEEEE KARP AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 01:54, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Question Are users allowed to put MARKED FOR DELETION tags on pages? Or are Admins only allowed to do so? I smell a Troll.--'ME GUSTA!' 02:02, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Admin are really the only ones who should. I was going to schedule a cleanup of the HTP and MARKED category. ClericofMadness No, someone who was a user put a MFD on my page, does that still count? Odd But Cool 02:03, August 30, 2011 (UTC) No, only admin-added MARKEDs are official and have a reason to be on there, more often than not to make a reminder to the poster of the article to fix it up. No reason it should be removed for pages that need deletion. I've been working hard getting to other things before working on that category. People removing pages from there just adds to the workload. ClericofMadness The triforce badge? Hey since you're an admin could you tell me why does the newfriend badge has a triforce with the top triangle on left..Is it a creepypasta or a meme that im missing or is it just for fun..thanks Marko1000Marko 11:03, September 1, 2011 (UTC) It's a meme. It refers to the ASCII triforce that gets malformed when people try to post it on many sites. "New(friends) can't Triforce!" ClericofMadness | I like your profile picture. What is it? It's the symbol I user for chaos/insanity ClericofMadness Thanks for sorting out the caps on The Frequency, but who is Kennith and what does he have to do with it?Henry.galley 12:01, September 2, 2011 (UTC) It's a song, lol. ClericofMadness Thank you You have inspired me to right more creepypasta, thank you. Also, are there ranks on this wiki, and if so, how can I view them?Suprememessage 22:29, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Welcome, and not that of which I am aware? ClericofMadness 01:59, September 3, 2011 (UTC) you left me a message in case i ask 4 help? hey did u kickban me? or is my internet just screwed up? hey did u kickban me? or is my internet just screwed up? did u kickban me or does my wifi connection just suck? Mr Cleric, I have an Idea you can accept or disregard, whatever you think but, anyway. I was looking around the site and by the looks of it, quite a few pastas are urban legends, do you thing it would be good to have an "Urban Legends" catagory? Henry.galley 09:44, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Sup Cleric, I'm a student so the time I can spend working on the wiki's been cut a fair bit. We bail on the Rule Change: Posting thing? I thought it was going pretty well. Also, kudos on whatever news thing we got featured on. The wiki is awesome, thanks for all the work you put into running it. StabbyStab 22:01, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the blog post mix up. As you know, I only joined last night. Please tell me how to add that story to the proper place. That would be a bigger help. Ok I see what you did. Ok, so I see that you took the blog post category off my Journal story. Thanks. I will try to remember not to do that. My bad. Re: A Noise In the Kitchen My pasta has had its OC tag removed, but it is in the User Submissions page under my name. I'm a bit confused here. Peace for ourselves requires peace for all peoples 04:53, September 11, 2011 (UTC) If it's in there, don't worry, just put a correctly named link on the Submissions page and retag it. I couldn't find it when I was searching by name is all. Sorry 'bout that ClericofMadness 08:47, September 11, 2011 (UTC) tHERE WAS meSsAge SENT from YOU. ON my TALK page Is it AUTOMATED or did you really write it Ballistichicken Awful troll pasta in need of deletion http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Pinkie_pie_kills_everypony.avi Cleric? Can you help me? I would like a page I wrote removed please. I named it "Furries" IT IS MINE. I AM NOT TRYING TO REMOVE ANYONE ELSES PAGE. Ballistichicken 04:35, September 13, 2011 (UTC)Ballistichicken Done. ClericofMadness 05:03, September 13, 2011 (UTC) hey, chats not working so do u know how to fix it or something? SoulxReaper 04:43, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Just wait a while. It's prone to crashing. It's still in beta testing. ClericofMadness 04:45, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Polls Hey ClericoofMadness, As I mentioned last night -- I'd have someone take a look at your polls. DaNASCAT fixed the coloring, hope you like it! While he was here he discovered some bits in your CSS that hurts some of the features on the site, like Admin Dashboard, Spotlights and Global Nav. Was this intentional? Is it okay if we remove it? We think these are awesome features and we need to make sure everyone on the site can use it the way it was intended. Let me know. --Meighan http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:01, September 15, 2011 (UTC) The only think I can think that I might have done was trying to get the USERNAME script to work. Where's the scripts? I suppose you can, as I don't know about the issues. ClericofMadness 18:11, September 15, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, sweet. So we'll go ahead and restore. Thanks so much! Happy polling! --Meighan http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:18, September 15, 2011 (UTC) : It's very odd, that CSS editing I seem to have done. Last night the Global Navbar disappeared and the toolbar updated and shifted to the right. I fixed the toolbar, but I am very curious from where I got that code and why it shifted so suddenly...ClericofMadness 21:12, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Medical Pastas Hey Cleric, just wondering about one of the genres- why don't we have a Medical category? I read that post and wondered about it. Peace for ourselves requires peace for all peoples 14:35, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hm, well there is the Science Pastas category, but if there are enough of them that would qualify, then I will create the category, as it is an interesting and creepy subject. ClericofMadness 20:04, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Quick Note I just placed both of my pastas to the article listings. Could you please take them off the lonely pages? Lonely pages is an automated process, but doing so should remove it the next time the computer does a check (tomorrow). If you see any other pages that need to be listed, please do no hesitate to lend a helping hand. ClericofMadness 20:01, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'm sorry. But I've seen many with grammar worse than mine, and you marked mine for deletion. Why are you treading on me and only me? It's just grammar. Now I would find it reasonable if it was practically unreadable. but just because I am 12 years old, does NOT mean you can push me around. Don't mess with me. And I'm probably going to get the "Hammer" when you read this. Nick Glade 21:49, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Someone talking about killing their parents on chat There is someone is talking about killing thier patents on that. His name is DaredFox. Here is a screencap of the incident Bill9929 23:49, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I think I may have REALLY messed up the "Article Listing". It won't show up at all! I was trying to add to the list, and I must have done something to really mess it up. I'm so sorry... I am new to this so I'm wondering how do I get my story on the article listings? I have had my story in mind for a while and I dont want it to get deleted because its not on the article listings, I tried following the instructions on the How to Write Creepyastas and well I dont understand it. Thanks for your time NawfSide817 23:16, September 17, 2011 (UTC)NawfSide817 Hey Cleric. Have you ever heard of a story called "Mount Pleasant"? I posted it here, though it's not mine. It doesn't seem to exist though in the Article Listing or in search. Could you give it a look over and let me know if it's even worth posting it? Thanks! The problem is you didn't bother to make it an article, but rather the description of a video...ClericofMadness 20:49, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Symbol? That's the Zodiac killer's trademark, right? Nope.jpeg. ClericofMadness New Categories I've seen almost every new pasta made come up with newly created categories and this pisses me off almost as much it does for you. I suggest that new users should have to read the rules as soon as they get signed up. if this is too much feel free to tell me. Your loyal follower Peace for ourselves requires peace for all peoples 04:02, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh my various gods. It's on the front page. D: I don't know how people miss the link to the rules. OR THE DAMN GENRE LISTING PAGE WHEN I LINK THEM. Seriously. The only way I can think is to modify the welcome message but I don't know how. ClericofMadness 04:22, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for taking my suggestions for creepypastas of the month. SnappedSkydiver 16:56, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I s'gest a 'my first pasta' tag. Or c'n that just be a marker fer deletin'?Chemiisan 15:38, September 28, 2011 (UTC) /x/ Hi once again Uncle Cleric. I want to post some (or all) of my OC pastas to /x/ as you said we should. I never used their format before, so can I just start a new topic or post to a creepypasta topic in progress if I want to have others review my stories? Thanks, Peace for ourselves requires peace for all peoples 02:06, September 25, 2011 (UTC) You can do either if you'd like. ClericofMadness 02:27, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I posted The Noise in the Kitchen to /x/ as its own thread. I didn't put a username or email. Is the password randomly generated? I'm just wondering if I'm DOING IT WRONG. Peace for ourselves requires peace for all peoples 02:49, September 25, 2011 (UTC) It is. ClericofMadness 02:49, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I put it to save it, I'm just wondering about the threat of hacking profiles or whatever accoriding to 4chan's rules. Don't want to be the Technologically Impaired Duck or newfag for today. Peace for ourselves requires peace for all peoples 02:54, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ALRIGHT, IT IS DONE. And the reviewers have pointed out the flaws in the story and have given me TEH WISDOM. Joy to the World, lol. Peace for ourselves requires peace for all peoples 03:29, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Mainpage Columns Hey there, My name is Kate and I work for Wikia. I was wondering what you or the other admins thought about putting columns into the mainpage. When the ads go up on the right column, it will push the entire page down and having left and right columns will prevent it. Let me know what you think! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 22:32, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I think I should read the community blogs more often. I knew nothing about this, nor do I know how to organize the main page into columns D: ClericofMadness 23:03, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Haha, don't worry about it, I can quickly do it for you :) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 23:16, September 26, 2011 (UTC) re: TJD If you didn't get my message, I said not to delete the jersy devil since you pressured me to clean it up. Foolish me l like a fool 'n please forgive me; I messed up on th' title an' bthough nothing of th' captilization. It should be Death An' Th' Emp'ror, but I put Death 'n the Emp'ror. Please find it 'n yer heart to fix this, fer it will not happen again. Chemiisan 17:10, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Rules question If a story contains a cryptid AND a ghost, does it fall into both categories? Just curious. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 05:15, September 29, 2011 (UTC) If the subject of the story involves both then it is a special exception. ClericofMadness 05:20, September 29, 2011 (UTC) How Do I Shot Submission Hey Cleric. I was just wondering how I add pages to the User Submissions page (I'm such a newfag lol). Do I have to add myself first and then add the page? If so how do I do this? Just by editing the page? Thank you very much :))))))) Mr.Zalgopasta Check out the SOURCE view of the page. Just add a header with your name and then a bulleted list of your stuffs. ClericofMadness 22:41, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Contest Title I was assigned the title "sad truth" could I call it "the Sad Truth"? Rundevil 03:07, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I suppose you could, as the "The" does not add anything. ClericofMadness 03:08, September 30, 2011 (UTC) my kickb& Chat glitched up. IDK what happened. My mom told me never to kick people. On a chatroom its an exception. 10:05, September 30, 2011 (UTC) She thanks you for your welcome and advice of reading the rules. In fact, she had read the rules, and even your guide to writing creepypasta long before her account had been made. However she ( I ) would like to ask you for advice on how to approach writing a pasta based on phobias that is narrated in first person. She also apologizes for any inconvenience her manner of writing could possibly impose and whatever confusion it could bring. If need be, she will immediately begin referring to herself in first person. Shikine 15:09, September 30, 2011 (UTC)